


What a Way to Make a Livin'

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker (temporarily) gets a day job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Way to Make a Livin'

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "9 to 5" by Dolly Parton

“And people really do this every day?” Parker asked, ducking back down under the edge of the cubicle divider as someone rounded the corner with a metal cart full of mail.

“Oh, yeah,” said Hardison, in her earwig. “For years.”

Parker couldn’t quite suppress a shudder. “Years,” she moaned, then straightened, a fake smile lighting her face so quickly it would have been frightening, if anyone would have seen it. “Good morning, Mr. Emmerson.”

“Morning, Paula,” replied their mark. “Hold all my calls, will you?”

“Absolutely, sir,” she said, then hissed, “Please tell me Sophie is ready? I can’t take much more of this.”

“Just hang in there, mama,” Hardison said, and tried not to laugh.

THE END


End file.
